I'm In Love Now
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: Fluffy River/Doctor Prompt: He asks her to marry him for real. Like, he takes her out to some really romantic place, or a place that has special meaning, and proposes.


_**Tittle:**__I'm In Love Now._

_**Summary: **__Fluffy Doctor/River prompt: He asks her to marry him for real. Like he takes to a romatic, special place and proposes._

_**A/N: **__So this isn't exactly what the prompt said but personally i don't think they need a real wedding to be officially married! So yeah, this is it! I haven't written in a month or so, so it's a little rusty! Tell me what ya think and leave me more fluffy prompts in your reviews. it has to be fluffy because we already get too much angst on the show, we don't need anymore but there isn't enough fluff! xD_

_..._

River Song was comfortably resting in her bed of her cell, reading her diary. A smile resting upon her lips as she reads the words etched on the white page, the memories forever imprinted on it. Written with such emotion and gracefulness like a painter's first stroke onto a blank canvas. Her diary was the thing that kept her going in those days where her husband didn't show up to whisk her away for adventures. Husband, the mere thought of calling him that sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. Her husband. That's what he was to her now, her husband. No one could possibly compare with that man, that impossible incredible man.

_But_, She felt a rush of doubt pass through her, _Am I his wife?_ That was her biggest insecure indeed. That man who saw and has already seen the whole cosmos, did he love her? Did he really? He's never said it. And part of her understood why, but still.. Did that wedding in that aborted timeline even count? For her it did. But for him? She wasn't too sure. They've never really talked about it. Well, before today she never thought there was a reason to.

A familiar sound broke through her train of thought as a blue telephone police box appeared outside her cell. She stood up quickly, biting her lip both in anxiety over her previous thoughts and in excitement over seeing him again.

The Doctor stepped out of his beloved ship, a smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes which let her know this was her doctor.

"Hello, Honey. I'm Home." He said flirtatiously.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" She said back, as was their routine now. But her usual spark wasn't exactly there, some of her doubts crept up at her and were showing through and the doctor, of course, noticed.

He frowned a little, walking over to the cell's doors and opening them with his sonic screwdriver.

"River, Are you okay?" he asked, part of him was worried and another was wary. He tried to think back to see if there was something he had to done to upset her and was now biting him in the arse.

"What, sweetie?" She was previously on a daze, and it seemed like only now was she waking up. "Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry." She shrugged, and walked past him without that much of glance.

Yes, there was most certainly something wrong, he could tell. And it was obviously something he had done. But what? Ugh, he hated being clueless about this sort of things. Of course, this wasn't the first time his wife has been angry at him for apparently no reason whatsoever, that was just who she was; River Song, curly-haired guns-blazing wife of his. She gets it from her mother, he presumed. Her mother. That's it! He could call Amelia. Or Rory. No, definitely not Rory, he thought as he remembered Rory the sword-carrying-Roman. He would call Amy, she was her mother, (And Scottish) she would certainly know why his wife was presumedly angry with him and maybe he could ask about -

"Sweetie, Are you coming?" He heard River call from inside the Tardis.

"Yes. Coming, Dear." He called back as he entered his ship.

...

The Doctor was tapping his foot down the console glass floor as he waited for his mother-in-law... scratch that, too weird. His best friend, to answer the phone.

He had told River to go get changed into something fancy because he had a surprise for her. He saw the glint of hope and excitement in her eyes and he felt almost proud of himself in that moment. Almost because it's not like he actually planned any of these. And that made him feel like the worst husband.

If the Doctor was being honest with himself, which he often isn't, he would admit that he often felt insecure around the curly-haired woman. She was so good to him. She understood him in ways no one ever had, she was always there for him and he often felt as if he didn't deserve her. Like he didn't deserve someone like her. She was an amazing wife, honestly. And he.. well, he's never really done the whole husband ordeal, not in a very very long time, it was domestic. He wasn't good with domestic. Not in the slightest. And so he often feels like he's failed her, like she deserves better than him.

Is that why she was so mad at him? Because he wasn't being a good enough husband for her?

Now he felt insecure about telling all these thoughts to Amy, he looked at the phone and hung up.

He knew no one could help him. This was his wife, He was her husband. He realized he hasn't exactly been treating her as such or behaving very husband-like lately. Maybe she thought he thought their wedding didn't count. Is that why she's acting like this? Yes. He was sure now. That was it. And he had to find out a way to make up for it. Quickly.

...

When River returned to the console room newly changed in a long red dress, her usual high heels and her blonde curly hair loose, she found that The Doctor has changed as well. He was dressed in that tux he usually reserved for special occasions that reminded her of the first time she met him in Berlin, except he wasn't sporting the hat or the sonic cane (Thank God ). He smiled softly at her, his hazel eyes taking all of her in. He came closer to her, his warm touch sending shivers down her arms where he was touching her gently.

"You look beautiful." He whispered to her sweetly, kissing her on the lips slowly but lovingly.

"hmm.." She said as he pulled away. "Thank you, sweetie. Now where exactly are going?"

"Nowhere."

"Why do you mean?" She asked confused.

"We're not going anywhere today." He told her. "We're going to stay right here. Together."

And with a soft smile that lit up his hazel eyes he offered his hand for her to take. She smiled back and wrapped her fingers through his.

"Come along, dear." He beamed and guided her to the kitchen. Well, what used to be the kitchen and is now the dining room. The table was decorated with candles and a simple dinner that knowing him, the Tardis prepared herself.

She had to stay she was impressed, the doctor obviously went to a lot of trouble for her. She felt butterflies in her tummy at that (which she's had for a while now and only got worse when he called her 'dear' she, like the tardis, loved it when he called her that). She smiled brightly at the doctor as he guided her to the table and took out her seat for her like the gentleman he was. Then he sat down across from her, his usual flustered self was showing through with the blush in his cheeks, which made her smile even more.

"What's all of this for?" She asked. It wasn't that she didn't like it, she did, she was touched, but it was like the doctor.

"What? Can't I do something nice for my wife once in a while?" He said back fondly.

Wife? He had called her his wife! Her shock showed her face as her green eyes widened and she gaped slightly.

"What?" The Doctor asked, suddenly nervous under her stare.

"N-nothing. It's just that..." She looked at him, suddenly un-sure if she should tell him, and looked away from his eyes. "Never mind."

"Tell me, love. What is it?" His eyes were sincere with worry for her. And there it was, another endearment that she adored and made her like she was liquid.

"I just... I didn't think you thought of me that way... I didn't know if you thought it counted, our wedding, i mean." She told him, embarrassed she looked down.

"Oh, sweetheart." He stood up from his seat, turned her towards him as he knelled down next to her. He reached out, cupping her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him straight in the eyes. "You are that and so much more." He said with sincerity and love in his tone.

"I know I don't always show it or tell you but you are my wife, you are. I don't need a wedding to me that because I know. But a reminder can't hurt." He furrowed her eyebrows slightly in confusing until he saw him reached down his tux's inner jacket for something. He took it out and in one knee offered something golden to her: A ring. She gasped, tears threatening to fall.

"I've had this for a while now, trying to find the right time to give it to you... but it never came. We're always chased down by something or visiting some or other planet and always getting distracted." She laughed at that. "But now, now's perfect." She nodded in agreement, her eyes watery. She held up her hand and he gently slid the ring on her finger.

The Doctor traced the ring on her finger, murmuring "Perfect" before kissing her hand and interlocking their fingers together. Fitting perfectly one with the other. River cupped his face in her hands and kissed him slowly and passionately, putting her everything into it. Telling him without words how much she loved him and how loyal she was to him. And He kissed her back with the same force, telling her without words that he really loved her, that at this moment she was the only woman in his life, the woman who owned his two hearts completely.

"Hy husband." She whispers fondly, as she cuddles is his neck and smelling the scent she loved so much.

"My wife." He whispers back lovingly, taking in the scent of her amazing curly maine as he wraps her arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck, dancing lightly to the music that suddenly came on.

_She was home, this was her home. With him in The Tardis_.


End file.
